


Different

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Imagine your big brother Jim finding out you date Jerome Valeska.





	Different

Your brother clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. You knew that look, he was gonna blow up.

“What’s the matter, Jimbo? Don’t like to see your precious little sister being fond of me?” Jerome cackled, but you waved him off. You could feel him grinning widely behind your back though, just to irritate Jim. And he indeed seemed like he could shoot Jerome at the spot.

“Jim, you know I never was like the rest of the family.” you spoke calmly, trying to hold your voice from wavering. Jim slowly turned his gaze on you from Jerome, and his eyes screamed disappointment - _shame_.

“I would have _never _believed that you would end up dating a psychopath.” he hissed and you shook your head, trying to work out the situation.

“Father was about to send me to Arkham, he knew I wasn’t like the rest of the family.” you muttered, tugging your sweater sleeves down. Jim grabbed your shoulders and made you look at him.

“Yeah because when you were four, you threatened the neighbor’s kid with a kitchen knife, cut his leg and laughed when he screamed in pain - because he said his toys are better than yours. When you were six, you tried to murder him - just because he had laughed at your shoes. But despite that, I _always_ had the faith in you, I believed you would return among the sane people, because you were always also quite shy and your craziness didn’t-” you cut him off with a huff.

“_Back _to the “sane” people?” you laughed at the absurdness of Jim’s statement. “I was never “sane” like you would define a sane person.”

“Way to go, doll”, Jerome commented at the background and ate chips while watching yours and Jim’s debate. You flashed a grin at him.

“You think this is funny?” Jim took a few threatening steps towards Jerome, but you stopped him by pushing him back. Jerome stopped laughing and leaned forward with a serious face.

“Oh I do think it’s very funny. I love watching when, you know, people fight and I feel even more delighted when the fight is about me!” The redhead’s expression changed in seconds as he cackled again and you almost could see smoke around Jim’s head. You sighed.

“Jim, you’d better go now. We’re watching a movie and I really don’t want to listen to one of your famous lectures. I’m a big girl, I can handle myself just fine.”

After a moment, Jim was standing at your front yard, reluctantly stomping back to his car. When he looked back to your house, he saw you through the living room window. He saw you cuddling up beside Jerome and laugh, as you started the movie.

As he watched Jerome smile smugly while holding you, as if he knew that Jim was watching, Jim swore to himself that he’d catch your redhead boyfriend one day.

_One day_.


End file.
